


The Supposed End of Us

by knowyourrights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1990s AU, Alternate Universe, Gushing Over London, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourrights/pseuds/knowyourrights
Summary: “Well, shit. Of all the gin joints in all the world.” Draco Malfoy was standing at the other end of the off-license, a bottle of wine in one hand and a loaf of bread in the other, because of-fucking-course he was.





	The Supposed End of Us

“Well, shit. Of all the gin joints in all the world.” Draco Malfoy was standing at the other end of the off-license, a bottle of wine in one hand and a loaf of bread in the other, because _of-fucking-course_ he was.   
I couldn’t help but take a gulp of air as though it was the last breath that I would ever inhale, as a decade of memories crashed through my head with the same calibre as a hurricane. It had been ten years since I’d first laid naive and hopeful eyes on Draco Malfoy, and nine since I had kicked him out of our Soho flat, swearing and crying, Draco with a bloodied nose and me with a black eye. Eight years and ten months had passed since we had fucked and made up in the bathroom of a gay nightclub, and seven and a half years had passed since Draco had thrown my radio and clothes out of his new Brick Lane flat. Fast forward another six months and we were doing coke and watching MTV together on Draco’s twenty fourth birthday, promising each other that _this time_ it was forever.   
A few _more_ months later, and Christmas Eve happened.   
I don’t want to think about it.   
After that, I had sworn to myself that I would never see, speak to, or fuck Draco ever again.   
The scariest part was- it worked.   
I burned our photos. I moved to Peckham. I switched career fields. I quit the drugs- at least, most of them. I had done all of this with the solemn expectation that, within the next few months, Draco would ring me up to get coffee and then we would fuck and I would be back at square one, but there was nothing.   
No calls. Nothing.   
I almost didn’t know what to do with himself without the never ending stash of drugs and sex and hate, but I had succeeded. Sometimes I imagined turning up to one of those stupid AA meetings and declaring that I was six years Draco-Malfoy-free and proud. On the occasional drunken night, I would even almost forget that Draco had ever existed, the same way I forgot that meth existed, and the two were one in the same.   
But now Draco was standing two meters away from me, and it was like I was in rehab all over again.   
“You’re buying bread.” I choked out, zoning in on the Warburtons Half and Half loaf he held, because that’s what I am when I’m around Draco.   
Fucking brain dead.   
“Yes?” Draco’s cocky grin faltered for a second at my comment, because who the fuck mentions the bread when staring at the person who’s dominated their life for the past decade? I suppose they say that if you can’t beat them, confuse them.   
“I can’t believe you’re here.” I continued to stare at him, mouth gaping and desperately willing my brain to think of something clever to say, and failing.   
Oh my god, I’m a fucking eighteen year old again.   
“I’m a big fan of off-licences.” Draco quipped.   
I opened my mouth to reply, but only managed to let out a stale laugh, leaving us in dead silence once more. Draco looked from me to the floor and back again, awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other.   
A realisation dawned upon me as I watched him from across the isle; a realisation that made me want to curl up into a ball and disappear, because I was so close to being okay, and this realisation was ruining that.   
And so I looked at the wine and the bread and him, and realised that it was not the end of us.

**Author's Note:**

> AKA: a relationship between two deeply flawed characters (assholes)


End file.
